Web content is growing at an accelerating pace. With the ever increasing expansion of Internet users who access web pages containing such content, mechanisms are need for facilitating the publishing of such content. Specifically, mechanisms are needed that allow for a platform or framework approach to publishing content, where a plurality of stages are used, whether development, testing, or production stages, that entities, whether individuals or computer programs, can access and submit such content to be published. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide such mechanisms that also at least at some level automate a portion of any content publishing project.